Crazy Normal
by Carol2004
Summary: I´m not Good with summarys, but...it´s a CARBY, set right after " A boy falling of the sky".....what if Abby had ansewered?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This fan fiction takes place after the episode "A boy falling of the sky."

I don't own any character...

----------------------------------####-----------------------------

"What?" Abby asked in shock.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to propose, believe me, I had something better planned, I wanted to take you to the bench near the river, with a sunset behind us and everything." Carter answered very nervous waiting for Abby to react.

" I...I'm..." She started, but Carter cut her off.

"Look this was obviously out of place, I mean, no way you're going to think about this, specially now with your m..." Abby cut him off a little pissed off.

"Don't say it. Don't ruin this for me. Of course I have a lot on my mind now, but look...I don't want to put my life on hold anymore."

Carter was about to say something but she motioned for him to wait.

"I'm a big girl now, and I can't let my family take over my life. I

don't want that. I want to be with someone I love for the rest of my life. I want to talk things through. I don't want to shut out the most important person in my life." When Abby stopped for air, Carter started.

"I'm a little lost. I mean, is that a yes? A no? An I'll think about it? What? Because I love you so much. I loved you when you first entered the E.R. as a med student, and I am so crazy about you that I can't explain." Abby was staring at Carter when she finally answered.

"I want to be able to talk to you. I want to solve our problems together, not let you handle all by your self, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if you're not having second thoughts about the proposal, yes. Yes I'll marry you." Abby finish saying and had tears in her eyes, and by this time, so did Carter.

" I...We're getting married?" Carter asked almost not believing.

"We´re getting married." Answered Abby crying and running

towards Carter. He took her in his arms and they kissed so passionately that it was like the world had stop spinning. When they had to pull for air, Abby said.

"So, I guess I will take that offer to hide at your place for a while."

And with that they started laughing and kissing again, walking

towards the elevator, both with big grins on their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------#####------------------------

A/N: So.....is it good??? I hope it is......Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. At the ER

When they reached the E.R., they run into Kerry.

" Carter, Abby."

"Hey Kerry." They said at the same time.

"Are you off?" Kerry asked Abby.

"Yeah, listen I wanted to thank you for everything." Abby said honestly.

"Hey, that's ok. I heard that they have found your brother, that's good."

Abby just nodded. "You've been working a lot, let's do it like this, take the weekend off, so you can arrange you life after everything." Abby was speechless, she couldn't believe how nice Kerry was being. "And I see you two on Monday, since Carter is still off for the weekend too." With that Kerry left, and Carter and Abby were left staring at the spot Weaver had just been.

"So...I guess we have plenty of time to celebrate our engagement, huh?" Carter whispered in Abby's ear.

"Oh yeah." Suddenly Abby turned serious. "Damn it, I need to stop by at my place."

"Why? I think you have your stuffs at my place."

"Yeah but not everything, besides, you were the one living with me not the other way around, so it's more possible that you stuffs are at my place."

"That's true."

"But that's not all, I need to tell Maggie I won't be home for the weekend, otherwise she'll freak and think I abandoned her, that's not something I want to see it happening."

"Are you going to tell her that we got engaged?" Carter asked following Abby towards the lounge.

"I guess I better do it while she's here, I mean, I don't want to tell her over the phone, or she'll might be influenced about coming back and staying with me for a little longer, and to be honest, I'm not sure that's a good thing." She said while taking her lab coat and getting her purse.

"Oh believe me, me neither. Not that I don't like your mother it's just..."

Carter was getting nervous.

"I know, I mean, I understand your point." Abby said calming him down.

"Good, because I really don't know how to explain."

"That's ok." Abby said, and Carter started to kiss her.

A/N: I don´t own any of the characters...blah blah blah.... So how about this chapter? Good??? Review!!!

The next one will be very exciting. Can you imagine Abby telling Maggie about her engagement?????

A/N: i want to thank the ones who left me reviews, they are: OliviaCarbyFan, hyperpiper91, Abby Lockhart, Trapped in a MatchBox, Lu78, Carby6, and striker20.....and want to ask all the other that read...to leave reviews also!!!Thank you guys!!!


	3. Mom?

"Mom? Mom?" Abby looked around the living room and didn´t find Maggie, then she heard a noise coming from the guest room.

"Mom?" Abby asked again walking towards the room with Carter on her wheels.

"Oh, hey honey. I didn´t hear you coming. Did you just came home from work?"

Maggie asked Abby while packing her things. When she saw that Carter was there too she looked at him and said.

"Hello John. I hadn´t seen you in there. How are you?"

"Hi Maggie, that´s ok, I´m fine really, and you?" Carter asked informally.

" I´m...I...I´m really...well I´m ok, worried about Eric, but ok." She answered a little nervous. Abby notice the bags and asked.

"You´re going back to Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I´m going to wait there to see if he shows up. Can´t be here forever." She laugh at her own coment, but soon notice the expression on Abby´s face.

"What, what is it?" She asked concerned.

"Ah, nothing...actually, can we talk to you before you leave?"

"Uh,...sure." Maggie answered insecure.

"Let´s take a seat in the kitchen, I really need a cup of coffee." Abby said starting to walk back to the kitchen, with Maggie and Carter following her.

"Anyone?" she asked getting mugs from the cabinet.

"Yes, please." Carter answered first.

"No thank you, I just had tea." Maggie said sitting down.

"Ok. Listen, I know things have been crazy around here, with Eric and all, but I made a choice." Abby started saying.

"I think I´ve screwed up my life once, and I don´t want that again. Of course you and Eric will always be my family, but I decided to do things for myself. So I can live my life the way I always wanted." She stopped a little to see Maggie´s reaction and to regain breath. Maggie was a little shocked, but was agreeing on everything Abby was saying.

"Tonight my life had a hole other turn, I found out that Eric is still alive and I was asked to marry." By that time Maggie was in complete shock. She stand up and start pacing around in the kitchen repeating.

"Getting Married?" Abby was starting to get pissed with this, and stand up.

"Mom, are you ok? Look it´s not like I haven´t been married before." At this point Carter got up to say something, considering that he was just watching.

"Maggie, I don´t know what to say, except that I love Abby, and that I´m going to make her happier then ever."

Maggie had stopped listening when she heard the words I love Abby´.

"I´m just shocked, in a good way, of course, I mean I can totally see that you guys are meant to be. I can see it in Abby´s eyes when she come home, or listen in her voice when she talks about you. You´re crazy about with each other." After she had stopped, Carter and Abby breathed in relieve to see how great she was taking the hole situation.

"Thanks mom, it´s just after everything I´m with someone I love, and just to think in the fact that I´m spending the rest of my life with Carter makes me happy." Abby said with a grin.

"I can see that. Now come here you two, congratulations!" Maggie said pulling both of then in to a hug. When they broke from the hug, Maggie decided to ask.

"When´s the big day?"

"Actually we don´t know yet, but I think we´re still going to have some months to think things through." Carter said while hugging Abby.

"Since it´s not going to happen tomorrow, I think I´m going back to Minnesotta. Wait for Eric to show up, and give you some peace and privacy."

"You could stay for a little longer if..."

"And don´t try to convince me not to Abby, I´m going and that´s it."

Abby threw her hands in the air in defense.

"Ok, ok, no convincing, but I am taking you to the bus station."

"That you can do. So I´m going to finish packing because my bus leaves at 11." With that she left to the guest room, leaving Abby and Carter alone.

"That wasn´t so bad." Carter said walking to the living room, and sitting on the couch.

"It really wasn´t, which is great considering that it was my mother." She said sitting in the couch curling up next to Carter.

"Yeah, it was nice. So I guess my place will be abandoned for a while."

"Not necessarily, we could always go there."

"Hey, I´m not complaining, I like your place, it feels that is ours already." Carter said looking around the room.

"It does." Abby replied smiling. At that moment Maggie showed up.

"All done." And start walking to the door.

"Ok then, let´s get going." Carter said standing up and offering his hand to Abby.

"You know what I´ve been thinking?" Abby asked Carter.

"What?" He answered getting the Jeep keys.

"Since I talked to my mother, you´re going to talk to your mother." She said with a very big smile.

"Oh my God, I hadn´t even thought about that. Oh, I know, how about this, we only tell her 5 minutes before the wedding." He said trying to convince her, but already knowing that it was impossible.

"Oh no. Your mother hates me too much already, can you imagine her face when we tell her that I´m taking away her pretty little boy in 5 minutes?" She said with a mocking voice.

"Hey, she doesn´t hate you, and I´m not...thinking better, I´m a pretty little MAN."

"And very modest too, huh?"

"Really? You think?" With that they start driving, laughing at the scene that they were picturing about Carter´s mom.

A/N: I know it´s a little long, but I couldn´t help myself....)

Thank you so much for the reviews!!

I don´t own any characters.....


	4. Next Day

Chapter 5

The sun was shinning througth the window of their bedroom. Carter was the first to wake up, he blinked a few times to adjust the light and remembered the night before, thinking of that he smile, looking to his side he saw Abby. Her arms wrapped around him, her head in her favorite spot, between his head and shoulders, the sheet spread losely around their bodies, and she had a smile on her face, even sleeping she was with that smile that would make him go crazy. He stayed watching for several minutes and then it hit him, they were engaged,he never really thought about it, but she had said yes, they were actually getting married, and nothing in the world would change that, he was hers and she was his. He could stay watching her, and thinking about their relationship for hours, but he decided to surprise her and make breakfeast in bed, he knew they had agreed to call Gamma this morning, but he was so happy, that Gamma would have to wait.

With that thought he slowly, and carefully got of the bed and went to the kitchen, he got the coffee started, was making pankakes, had the juice already waiting in the tray, and as soon that he fishined the pankakes, the coffee was ready, so he took the tray and went to the bedroom.

His heart skeap a beat when he saw Abby, she was in his side of the bed, with her head turned to his pillow, and she was hugging his shirt that was in the middle of the sheets from their last night, he started making his way to the bed to wake her up.

"Abby.......Abby honey, time to wake up..." Sha didn't even stir, so he put the tray down and went to her side.

"Abby, sweetie, wake up......i have breakfast with me."

"I don't believe in breakfast, neither should you, because it wasn't medically proved that breakfast is healthy, huh, and you claim your self to be a doctor."

"Well it's nice to see that you are in a good humor, and it wasn't proved, but i bet this pancakes i made you will convince you to wake up, and you know i don't like to brag, but this coffee is very good." He said putting the cup of coffee near her nose.

"Ah, since you made with so much love..."She started sitting up, and dressing the T-shirt she was hugged with.

"What do you think you are doing???" Carter asked shocked.

"I am putting something on, or you think I'm going to stay naked all day?"

"I was thinking about naked all day..."

"Well you're out of luck, besides you are wearing you boxers too." She said looking down at him.

"It was cold when i left the bed, and i wouldn't want to burn anything." He said sitting on the bed to feed her breakfast.

"You are right, and you also know that i am capable of eating by myself, right?"

"Yes i know, but can i do a little treat for my fiancée?" After saying those words he opened a huge grin.

"I believe you can, and since you insist on feeding me, here, let me feed you." She gave him a piece of her pankakes. After staying like this having fun, and eating, Abby remembered something.

"Oh, shouldn't you call you grandmother? I mean, so we could tell her about the engagement?"

"You're right, just let me get the phone." With that he went to the living room.

"Abby???"

"Yeah???"

"Why is the phone unhooked of the wall?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, we had just got home, and we had got engaged, so i thought we wouldn't want to get interrupted on our celebration, so i unhooked the phone."

"Oh my God.....you are brilliant, i never thought of that."

"Well you were kind of thinking of something else..." She said that and wrapped her arms around his waist, by this time the answering machine was on, and blinking.

"And it looks like you did the right thing."

Carter press the button, and they started listening the message.

"Hi, you've reached Abby and John, we are either busy, working, or not in the mood of talking on the phone, so leave you name and number that we'll call ASAP....beep.......John, this is your mother, i called your apartment and your cell phone, but they had the same message to call this number so, anyway I'm calling because we are having an event on your Grandmothers tomorrow night and it would really be polite of you to show, do not worry about a date, that i already found someone for you to take. She'll see you at the Mansion at 20:oopm, and please wear something nice, it can even be that Armani you have. See you soon."

"So, i guess were are going to a party." John said.


	5. Phone Call and Blonds

"We?...No, I don´t think so, you heard the message, you have a date already!" Abby said imitating Eleonor´s voice.

"You have got to be kidding me right? You know you´ll be the one I am taking, and she should know too, because she knows we were dating, and besides, now that we are engaged it´s another reason for you to came. Now, you are officially a part of the Carter family, you HAVE to show up at this kind of things!"

"Ha, very funny, but you really think I am going to see your mother look at me like I am the worst person you could have picked to go with. No, no way I am going. And Barbie will be waiting for you! It would be such a disappointment for your mother."

"Another reason why you should go."

"So you could use me to disappoint your mother?"

"Yes...I mean no. Look, I will call my mom, and I´ll tell her that I am taking you, because there´s no one else for me."

"Whatever, I will go, but if your mother keep bugging me, I won´t respond for my acts, I´ll hit her if I´ll have to."

"That will be interesting."

"I am serious."

"Me too." John said smiling." We´ll do it like this, I´ll call my mother now, then we stay doing nothing all afternoon, until it´s time for us to change for the Function, or whatever. Ok?"

"Ok, by the way, tonight, you´re wearing your Hugo Boss."

"Ah...a little preview of what´s coming huh?"

"Not at all, but since I am your fiancée, I will tell you what to wear, not you mommy."

"Works for me, as long as you´re wearing that Prada I bought you."

"Oh, I will." Abby said with a little smile.

A few hours have passed, and Carter was calling his mother when Abby came in to the living room.

"Hello, could I speak to Eleonor please? Yes, I´ll hold."

"Ah, telling the bad news already huh?"

"Very funny, I´m actually calling to tell her I´m taking you. Yes, I´m still here." Carter said when the man on the other line talked to him.

"Hello, this is Eleonor."

"Hey, mom. It´s John."

"Hello John, I was kind of hoping you would call me, I need to tell you where Julia lives, so you can pick her up."

"Yeah, about that, mom, I already have a date, actually I´m dating Abby for a while now, and you knew that." Abby was sitting by Carters side, listening to the conversation.

"You are? I thought you had broke up with her already, because, honestly, I didn´t think this relationship of you two would last."

"Well, our relationship it´s better, and stronger than ever if you ask me, besides, you call her apartament, didn´t you listened to the message?"

"I did, but thought you hadn´t had time to change it."

"Well, Abby and I are living together now, so get used to it."

"Fine, but what do you want me to say to the Withman´s? I have them convinced that you would take their daughter to the function. It would be very rude just to cancel, and I really think you will like her, she is just your type. Tall, blond."

"Well, congratulations, you don´t know me at all. I don´t fall for any blond." By this point of the conversation Abby was starting to look at him strangely.

"What do you mean Any blond?"

"Well there is one blond that I really care, and love, but I got to tell you, it´s the only one."

"I am not understanding anything of this conversation."

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, I just called to say that Abby is coming with me, and setting me up with someone, it´s not the best thing."

"Don´t tell me this Abby would get jealous."

"First, it´s not this Abby, it´s just Abby, and second, you would be getting me pissed."

"This conversation it´s getting crazy. I´ll see you tonight."

"Yes, you´ll see me and Abby tonight, bye mom."

"Goodbye John." With that both hung up the phone.

"That was the worst conversation a person can have on the phone." Carter said lying his head on Abby´s lap.

"Ah come on, neither of you screamed, that´s good." Abby said smoothing Carter´s hair.

"Argh...I guess it could have been worst." Carter looked at the VCR watch an realized it was better to start getting ready."I think we should go and get ready."

"Yeah, I´m serious, if your mom keep annoying me tonight, I´ll slap her. And I don´t care if it´s in front of the whole society, so you better think twice before taking me."

"I have, and I would love to see my mom to be embarrassed in front of the so called friends." They went to the bedroom to get their clothes separated, and to take their shower. An hour and half later both were leaving the house.

"Well, let´s get this show on the road." Abby said causing Carter to laugh, while walking towards the Jeep.

A/N: I thought about putting Carter´s conversation with his mother, just to stall a litlle, now, the next chapter they´ll be at the party, can you imagine what Carter´s mom will do???

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters...etc!!


End file.
